How The Movie Changed The Kids
by Blaperile
Summary: In this two-shot, the cul-de-sac kids explain how the events of the movie changed them in their own POV. Second chapter added because of positive reviews.
1. Eddy, Edd, Ed, Kevin, Rolf and Jonny

I took a break of my other story for now because I have a lot of work for school.

Then, you might ask why I did this one, but that's because I didn't have inspiration for my next chapter. That's why I took a break from 'Mario, The Street Urchin'.

Don't worry, I'll continue it after this one-shot.

Anyway, this is something completely different than I usually do. In this one-shot, the kids of the cul-de sac from 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' explain how the movie ('Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show') changed them afterwards, in their point of view (POV, as mentioned in the story).

Be warned as it contains spoilers of the movie obviously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, nor do I own their awesome movie: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The serie and the movie belong to Daniel Antonucci and Cartoon Network, the channel that shows the awesome program.

* * *

**Eddy's POV **

I think that I have changed the most of every one in the shortest period of time.

Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming that I would change, huh?

No one ever knew that I wasn't scamming to annoy them and give me money, but that I just wanted to be popular! Although, the money is some great extra...

Now, I see that that wasn't the good way. It just ended up with them chasing me to death!

Also, I shouldn't have pulled Double D and Ed into this. Well, Ed didn't mind... but Double D did! Man, if I didn't pull him into this he probably would have been friends with the kids right away like he has become right now!

And about Ed... he would be exactly the same, I guess.

Now, I also don't have to lie about my big brother anymore. Before these events, I did like he was my idol... although he's such a jerk!

Heh, finally the Kanker sisters have done something good! They have given him a huge torture, like they always do to us and now my bro won't come out of his trailer anymore! Ha, take that bro!

But anyway, back to the other kids. Now that they know what my true intention is... believe it or not, I have become great friends with them! Even with Kevin... for a bit anyway.

And Nazz, she's now hanging out with me sometimes! Now she might finally realise how cool I am! Hehehe...

* * *

**Edd's (Double D's) POV**

Phew, am I glad that Eddy has finally changed for the better!

What has changed me after all of this, you ask? Well, not much actually but I don't have to work with Eddy on scams anymore and that's a thing.

Thanks to the cul-de-sac finally accepting us, I can make other friends than Ed and Eddy. Don't get me wrong, I still am the best of friends with Ed and Eddy and we're still doing things together a lot! But not all the times anymore.

You know who became my thirth best friend? Jimmy! Yes, indeed!

As I could be more around the other kids, I discovered that me and Jimmy like a lot of the same things. In school, we don't have any classes at the same time but we're both the monitors of our classes. Doing administrative things for our classes and representing them at special events. Also, I had started a long time ago a club in our school: 'The Safety Club'. For a long time, I was the only member in the club but when Jimmy and I became better friends, he joined!

Also, I have joined the Urban Rangers!

What do you ask?

...

Yes, we already tried to join once. But, now I wanted to try again and succeeded! But, Eddy doesn't know about this yet, I still have to tell him.

I'm afraid of how he will react because he seems to be hating the Urban Rangers since we failed to join the first time.

Joining the Urban Rangers caused me to become good friends with Rolf and Jonny as well. Now, I see that I'm actually pretty good at being a Urban Ranger.

As for the other kids, I interact with them more than before but not as much as with Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, Ed and Eddy.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Hi, I'm Ed!

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

...

You say, you think I have become nice?!

Well, that's not true! Sure, we have finally made up with the Ed's but they're still 'small' friends to me.

Also, I still need to get Nazz back to me. After those events, she began to hang out with others more.

Why?! It all began when I just talked about my very cool bike! I still don't get why!

* * *

**Rolf's POV**

Rolf is glad. Glad that the Ed-boys have changed for the better.

Head-in-Sock Edboy has even joined the Urban Rangers! Rolf is so proud, Double D Edboy has become a great additon to the team, with Rolf's help ofcourse.

What, do you say?

...

What about Edboy and Three Haired Edboy?

Three Haired Edboy has become nicer, that's something, right? And Edboy... Rolf has nothing to answer to this question.

* * *

**Jonny's POV**

Gee, I'm so sorry everyone!

...

What do you say, Plank?

...

The kids are not here? Then, what do we have to do?

...

Give an interview?! To who?

...

About what?!

...

The events with Eddy's brother?

...

Okay, okay! I'll just do it, sheesh!

So, as I was trying to say, I'm sorry to all the kids of the cul-de-sac. I arrived a bit too late at Eddy's brother's trailer and didn't know what was going on.

Fortunately, Rolf had explained it to me when we came back home. Now, I understand it.

Thanks to that, I have become friends with Ed, Double D and Eddy. Most of all with Double D.

You see, not long after those events with Eddy's brother, Double D joined the Urban Rangers. That caused me to be with him a lot more than usual. And actually, we became good friends! Plank did as well, didn't you buddy?

...

Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

The thing with Ed's POV was just a joke. XD

Now, this was it. Maybe, when I have some more ideas, I'll add a second chapter or maybe not.

We'll see. ;)


	2. Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Kankers, Eddy's Bro

Thanks to a lot of positive reviews, I decided to make a second chapter to this with the other characters: Nazz, Sarah (she was the most difficult to do, for some reason), Jimmy, Lee, Marie, May and Eddy's Brother.

Actually, this chapter has the most funny ones to do, I just realised.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nazz's POV**

Dude, it took the Eds some time to change, but I'm glad they finally did.

Atleast Eddy doesn't scam us anymore. And once you get to know him better, he's actually pretty cool and funny!

...

What? Ofcourse I'm not in love with him (blushes)! I like Kevin... although he seems to like his bike more than me.

Dude, what's so special about his bike? He even tried to rescue his bike before me when we were chasing the Eds.

...

What about Double D, you ask?

Yeah well, I still think he's the nicest of the Eds, although Eddy is pretty nice now too.

And about Ed, well... he's... Ed.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Although I hate to admit it, the Eds are pretty cool now...

...

WHAT?! You think I'm lying?!

Totally not!

Thanks to these events, I grew to appreciate them. I accepted Ed as my brother and began to treat him like he always treats me, as a real brother and I kinda... like (blushes)... Double D...

...

NO (blushed madly)! DON'T YOU DARE TELL THIS TO ANYONE!

OTHERWISE I AM SO GONN-

* * *

The author would like to apologize for the previous interview.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

Phew, am I glad the Eds have changed!

Thanks to them becoming nicer, I have become a good friend of the 3 of them and they have become a good friend of me!

Ed, because Sarah began to be nicer towards him and spending more time with him. Ofcourse, I stayed with her and that caused me to spend time with Ed as well.

Double D, because of multiple reasons causing him to be my closest friend after Sarah! You see, we're both in 'The Safety Club', made by Double D himself. Both of us began to help each other so we could be less shy then we were at the moment. He actually helped getting me over a few things. Also, he joined the Urban Rangers! That caused us to spend even more time with each other!

Eddy... well I actually only really spend time with him when he's with both Ed and Double D or when whole the cul-de-sac is playing together.

...

So how has this really changed me, you ask?

Well, to say it short: I have more friends and I'm becoming a bit less shy than before.

* * *

**Lee's POV**

Hmph, how did my man's brother dare to treat my man like that!

No one, I repeat NO ONE treats him like that! Not even his brother, only I may treat him like that!

Even now that it's already some time ago, I'm still angry at his brother!

Atleast me and my sisters tortured him enough so he won't do it again, hopefully for him.

...

What?! No, ofcourse these events didn't change me except for the fact I despise my man's brother now.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

GIRLFRIEND?! How dares Eddy's brother call my muffin Eddy's girlfriend!

Grr, my muffin is NOT a girl! He's a man and he's MY man!

...

You already asked this to Lee! Ofcourse this events didn't change me, duh!

* * *

**May's POV**

Phew, am I glad that Eddy's brother didn't hurt my man.

I'm still feeling sorry for Lee and Marie that they had to endure this...

And before you ask, NO this didn't change me!

* * *

**Eddy's brother's POV**

GAH! No more, please!

...

Huh? You're not one of the Kanker sisters? Phew...

Hmph, you've might been wondering how I feel now about the pipsqueak that is my brother.

I already hated him before, that's why I moved to this trailer to get away as far as possible from the pipsqueak. But unfortunately, he had to find me thanks to his 'girlfriend' and lumpy friend.

Soon, I'll have my revenge on the pipsqueak and all of the people that he calls his friends!

Hahaha! Mwhahahahaha!

* * *

So, that's it! With some foreshadowing for my sequel to the movie (but a crossover with Mario) at the end!


End file.
